Chaos
Original Editor's Note (RoninKiros) The in-game drama between unions should remain in the game. The wiki is a place of knowledge, not a place of retaliation and/or war. A lot of work has gone into this particular page and people coming through acting like children is extremely disrespectful. There is a comment section below for your opinions about anyone or anything within this page. This page has been created and maintained by a current member of Chaos so the events, stories, and other information found here are based upon the views of members of Chaos, not from other Unions. Please be respectful and keep negative edits off of this page. Even more so, it would be greatly appreciated if only Chaos members edited the page, as it is their story they are telling. We respect the views, opinions, stories, etc. of other Unions and do not alter anything outside of general knowledge (items, guides, etc.) about the game or about the Chaos Union. Thank you. Special thanks to deathwombat for adding in links to Union pages. -I'll also keep an eye out for trolls. Keeps me in my #3 slot ~Wombat. Origins of Chaos (Work in Progress *WiP*) It is a shame that the history of Chaos is a mystery to many people. Prior to this page, only a select few knew the actual origins of the feared Chaos union. Now, for the first time, those origins are revealed to those seeking the true knowledge behind Chaos. The Core of Chaos The Core of Chaos lists the members who have helped shape the Union to what it has become today. Each member listed below has done something to further progress the power of Chaos as well as help defend the future prosperity of the Union. Keep in mind that the majority of Chaos's members have contributed to what Chaos has become today and just because they are not listed below does NOT mean they are not important to its history. Even today, the numerous members of Chaos continue to make the union strong and unified. Just because someone is listed below doesn't make them any more important than any other member. Krimsin Diablo The leader and original founder of Chaos. A natural-born leader, Diablo took matters into her own hands after numerous events occured, leading up to the creation of Chaos. Always one of the first to offer her abilities to help others friendly to her cause, she's often feared because of her tremendous power and influence within Illfalo. Paladin Jeraziah Paladin Jeraziah was recruited to Illfalo to help maintain the law in the early days of the Era of Unity. Upon his arrival in Illfalo, he took upon the oath to always uphold the law and to ensure that those who broke it were given judgment swiftly. Because of his passion to uphold the law, he was recruited into Pulse. While he was in Pulse, he had come to pass judgment on many criminals who had picked on the law-abiding citizens and adventurers of Illfalo. At least, until he met Krimsin Diablo. Upon meeting Krimsin Diablo, Jeraziah did something he normally didn't do. Jeraziah, for unknown reasons, befriended Krimsin Diablo and before too long, Jeraziah went against his oath to Pulse and joined Creatures of Pitch. While in Creatures of Pitch, Jeraziah and Diablo became close friends and fought with each other constantly. Before too long though, the fate of the criminal decended upon Jeraziah and left him with a hard choice: become part of the entity that he swore to defend Illfalo against or let his friends and comrades die. He took the honorable choice and used his healing abilities to save Diablo and his CoP comrades from death. Thus, he had become a criminal. When the time came for Diablo and Jeraziah to make a decision about their future, they decided it had been time to leave CoP. When they finally took their leave from CoP, Diablo and Jeraziah wandered through Illfalo and its many dungeons together with little to no help from the outside world. Rumors state that they were constantly hunted down by white knights and even by members of CoP, who were outraged by their sudden departure. Fate, as always, guided them both to their next destination: Divinity. Jeraziah fought fiercely for Divinity and acted as a tutor to many of those seeking knowledge. However, like many of those in Divinity, when Diablo left to create Chaos, he wasn't far behind. Slash Mayhem Slash arrived in Illfalo with his brother-in-arms Kiros shortly after they had heard tales of bounties, treasure, and endless adventure. For a while, Slash and Kiros took on many quests and constantly looked for bounties to cash in on. In one fight at Kaoka Parrej Ruins, Slash and Kiros answered a Call to Arms by some people who had escaped from the clash. They quickly went into the ruins and began fighting off the criminals who had come to attempt to kill those unable to fight for themselves. Together, Slash and Kiros helped a group of adventurers defeat some of the criminals; at least until Krimsin Diablo showed up. Kaoka Perrej Ruins was the first encounter with Diablo for both of the adventurers. After being slain in combat by the powerful adversary, the duo retreated back to town to continue on their own personal quest for treasure and upgrades for their gear. They swore that one day, they'd be strong enough to take Diablo on in combat and win. Little did they know that fate had something much greater in store for them. Kiros had to leave Illfalo for a short time a few weeks after the Kaoka Parrej incident. During this time, Slash was training when fate would begin to show its true intention for the duo. Upon coming out of a training session with the fabled Millionaire, Slash was greeted by a non-hostile criminal. Instead of engaging in combat, Slash showed no hostility towards the criminal and in return she greeted him. Upon exchanging some words, Slash was offered the opprotunity to meet Diablo in person. He gladly accepted. Over the course of a week, Slash had joined two unions in search of people that he could relate to and take on as allies in combat. But, shortly after joining Bard's Tale, Diablo personally extended him an invitation to join the union she was sub-lead for, known at the time as Divinity. Slash quickly sent word to his comrade about his newly found Union and requested he return to Illfalo as soon as possible. Two weeks after joining Divinity, Kiros had returned to Illfalo to once again battle alongside his longtime friend. Upon returning, Slash invited Kiros to meet with Diablo to talk about potentially joining Divinity. Kiros, a little skeptical about this new path Slash had taken in becoming a criminal (due to defending his newly found comrades), decided that it could be advantageous to his own goals and agreed to meet Diablo. Within just a few short hours, Kiros was once again at Slash's side in battle; unified under the Divinity Banner. But, just as things were looking up, problems began to arise. Slash and Kiros had begun to notice a rift forming within the leadership of Divinity and had talked about it numerous times. They decided that should the time come where they'd have to choose a side, that Diablo would be the one they would side with. Diablo, after all, had natural leadership skills and she wasn't afraid to ask advice, even from the newer members of Divinity. After all, Diablo took a liking to both Slash and Kiros almost instantly upon meeting them. The very next day, after Slash and Kiros spoke about the rift, the leadership began to crumble and two sides emerged. Diablo had had enough and went on to create her own Union. Slash and Kiros were among the few who immedately left Divinity and went to this new Union. Thus, Chaos was born. Slash is now known for his natural ability in navigating the many dungeons in Illfalo and is a strong fighter for Chaos. Kiros Kokazowa Nothing gets a dwarf moving faster than the chances of obtaining treasure, fame, technology, and wealth and when he first heard about Illfalo, it was only natural that he tell his brother-in-arms about it. Within just hours of finding out, they both found themselves departing for Illfalo. Some say it was strange to see a human and a dwarf travel together but with this duo, it was evident that it worked. Slash, clearly, wasn't into the whole ideals of fame and wealth but rather he was in it for the adventure. Between the duo, adventure was a common occurance. Their arrival into Illfalo was standard. Hundreds of others had just arrived and the first thing that Kiros did was head straight over to the Adventurer's Guild for quests to help get him started. With nothing but a little gold, some basic equipment, and the will to fight, he jumped straight into the world of Illfalo and began his quest. Illfalo had other plans for Kiros however. Some say it's strange how Illfalo can change a person, regardless of their race and Kiros was no different. Instead of being the powerhouse that he had a natural ability for, he decided to go against what he had been used to for so many years and take up the path of a defender. Using his stout strength, he became the tank while Slash did all the slaying. It was a perfect match. Through many dungeons, successful completion of quests, and the fights with the notorious criminals of Illfalo, Kiros had begun to establish a small wealth. After a severe injury and the stress of being turned to ash for the first time, Kiros decided he needed time to meditate away from Illfalo to ensure this was what he really wanted. Like many of the adventurers in Illfalo, he had heard tales about the rarity of death but didn't believe it. Yet, he took it for granted until he turned to ash and was nearly lost. So, he took a trip away from Illfalo for a time, leaving Slash behind to continue his adventures. Upon Kiros' return to Illfalo, he was greeted by Slash and a former enemy named Krimsin Diablo. Slash had turned against the laws of Illfalo in defense of his newly found friends and comrades in the union Divinity. After a long talk, Kiros had agreed to join Divinity but he didn't think he was ready to give up the freedom of being a law-abiding adventurer. One fateful day at Bulls changed his mind. Slash, Diablo, and another member of his group were violently ambushed as they came out of their training session. Without a thought, acting on pure instinct, he helped the other three fend off their attackers. Before he knew it, he had become a criminal. Through the testing of his abilities with other law-abiding adventurers, he sealed his place among the criminal world and when the time came for Chaos to come into existance, he naturally followed his closest friends. Soon after joining Chaos, he started calling himself the Shield of Chaos because of his abilities and his desire to protect those he fought with. After a rather long break from Illfalo, rumors have begun to spark that the Shield of Chaos had returned upon the request of many of the members of Chaos. He may once again have answered the call to arms by his friend Slash. Vyira R'ordyn (WiP) No Information Available at this Time Winky WabbIT Appearances can be very deceiving, something that Winky WabbiT has lived up to since her arrival to Illfalo. Using her name of "WabbiT" she would often appear as someone rather harmless, and often it worked to her advantage. The "cutesy" appearance would often allow her to join groups, avoid confrontations with criminals (didn't always work but often), or even help her get items from people for next to nothing. Because of this natural ability of deception, she has become a very successful adventurer in the Era of Unity. Winky's first encounter with Diablo was rather terrifying for her. Diablo appeared before her with an aura of dark purple, which to many early in the era, caused great fear. Winky, being a priestess, knew that her combat abilites were no match for Diablo. When Diablo noticed her, Winky accepted that she was about to visit the spirit realm, so she prepared herself for the journey. To her great surprise, Diablo did nothing. Without any sort of hostility, Diablo let Winky live. It was later told that Diablo let Winky live because of her name, which made her smile, proving that even those shrouded in darkness can find joy in other people. After the meeting with Diablo, Winky knew that making people happy would be the best way to achieve greatness in Illfalo, even if she wasn't a powerhouse like so many others had tried to achieve. After all, it was what she loved to do in the beginning. Through further adventuring, she ran across another person named Secound. This adventurer was one of many who had become a criminal in Illfalo. Secound was also under the command of Krimsin Diablo in Divinity at the time. Because of his encounter with Winky, Secound had offered Winky the opprotunity of a lifetime and she decided to think about joining before making a decision. Within a few days, Winky was given the opprotunity to join Diablo in a training group and she accepted. This encounter would determine that her fate was to join Divinity. Charmed at how effective Diablo was in combat and how reliable the members of Divinity were, she decided that Bard's Tale wasn't the Union for her and that it was time to defect to Divinity. However, something had to be done first. Winky used her charm to lure the leader of Bard's Tale down to a dungeon where a Divinity ambush had been laid. Upon the leader's arrival, Winky and her ambush group attacked and quickly dispatched him. While the Bard's Tale leader traveled through the spirt realm, the group looted the corpse that had been left behind. Shortly afterwards, Winky left Bard's Tale and joined Divinity. Winky quickly made friends in Divinity, including Diablo and Akali. Before long, Akali was known as Winky's "mistress" and her reputation in Divinity quicky escalated. When the rift in leadership occured, there was no doubt where Winky was going; after all, her destiny was to be a part of Chaos. Klesh Kinsly Info Coming Soon Kayla Seezar Info Coming Soon || ||||| (a.k.a Barcode) Info Coming Soon Soul Shiniga Info Coming Soon Old King Dremlock Info Coming Soon FUN (incomplete) Info Coming Soon John Johnnyj Info Coming Soon Voyna Much is known about Voyna, yet little if any is actually understood. - Neverending Combat Tunnel Snakes and Creatures of Pitch The relations with Tunnel Snakes and Creatures of Pitch have always been hostile since the creation of Chaos and this particular feud has gone back in time even further. As of right now, the entire story behind this feud is a mystery to most, even to this historian. However, as time goes on, the story will continue to unfold and become known as public knowledge. Away From Keyboard Away From Keyboard started off as an ally of Chaos but when Chaos decided to ally with DKG, things began to turn for the worst. According to some, the reason behind AFK going against Chaos was because of a raid that DKG successfully pulled off against AFK. Immedately after the raid, AFK Union Leader Hazelyn Kyuujara accused Chaos leader Krimsin Diablo of reporting to DKG the precise area where the AFK group was training, which in turn, led to the successful ambush. Because of this accusation, AFK and Chaos fell out of allied status and into a hostile relationship. Vanguard Vanguard takes its place among the list of enemies to Chaos due to its alliance with Away From Keyboard. Vanguard is often found raiding the Slums where Chaos takes refuge with other common enemies of Chaos. Several skirmishes have broken out with Vanguard since they became enemies but no official record of these skirmishes exist thus far. When asked to recall any skirmishes, many members couldn't remember a specific one but rather mentioned that several have occured. Chaos Reborn Shortly after Chaos' creation in Illfalo, some issues arose which caused Chaos to split up into two groups. Diablo, wishing to avoid hostile confrontation with the Sub-Lead Jmac McIlvain, decided to leave the Union and, once again, create a new Union. However, due to the majority of all members remaining loyal to Diablo and splitting away, McIlvain decided to disband the Union. Deciding to keep the name Chaos, Diablo quickly reaquired the name and refused to put anyone else into a sub-lead position. However, she would consult with the core members of the alliance for advice and ensure that she had the best possible guidance from the council-like members. Within just a few weeks, Averon Akali was given the title of Sub-Lead. Yet, this didn't last long as Akali left Chaos after a series of unfortunate events. Soon, the Sub-Lead was given to Paladin Jeraziah and Slash Mayhem, probably due to the undying loyalty they had shown as well as the two being the last three members who had not taken a break from the world of Illfalo. Outside Relations Chaos is normally a passive Union when it comes to attacking other adventurers in Illfalo. Many times when a member of Chaos attacks another member it is due to non-Chaos members provoking a fight. Chaos strongly believes in not harming weaker adventurers unless extensively provoked OR should they have some sort of tie to a known enemy, be it a single adventurer or a enemy Union. To clear up confusion, Allied Unions are those officially allied to Chaos. Friendly Unions are those who are not officially allied but are non-hostile to Chaos and often members of both unions may help each other. Enemy Unions are those that Diablo has officially listed as enemies and are Kill on Sight. Hostile Unions are Unions which have not officially been listed as KoS by Diablo but are hostile towards Chaos. Allied Unions DKG Blind Dragon Inc. Friendly Unions Black Rose Clan Enemy Unions Creatures of Pitch Away From Keyboard Tunnel Snakes Vanguard Soldier And DaRapper who had done absolutely nothing wrong in game against Chaos except making a friendly, educational video that teaches new players about the fun aspects of open world PvP Hostile Unions PureIronJusticeX Category:Unions